


櫻花

by Jeplyn



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeplyn/pseuds/Jeplyn
Summary: 華盛頓三月的櫻花十分美麗。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel





	櫻花

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: 心予報 - Eve

湛藍的蒼穹將舒適的太陽光線散落在兩人身上，彼此那浮上了紅雲的臉頰旁晃著悠悠光點。特區的櫻花盛開，潔淨的白與柔和的粉交雜相間，似是迎接春日的最後一場飛雪，將樹的枝條一夜積滿。

華盛頓的公共交通是快捷方便，還是複雜混亂？Corey不會知道的，他先前從未在這座城市生活過。但Stratus總是興致勃勃地拉著他四下亂逛，他隨著他去了許多並不遙遠卻也許根本不會去到的地方。每走到一處都下意識望向身邊那人，無論是人頭攢動的步行道，還是隆隆作響的地下鐵。

Stratus突然停住的腳步讓走在身前的Corey一愣，回過頭來看他。男孩抬眼望向什麼，那雙曾映滿了他世界中萬物的眼睛，此刻閃爍著耀眼繁花的點點微光。原來街道已經走到盡頭，他倆正站在最挺拔的那棵櫻花樹前。  
Stratus看著滿枝椏的櫻花出神，而Corey只是盯著他在暖風中被吹得微微拂動的髮梢。風兒再次颳起的那一陣，花瓣隨香氣一道被裹挾著從空中四散開來，洋洋灑灑的飄落而下。

他小心翼翼地踏上花壇的台階，補齊了和面前人身高上的差距。這個自由不羈，稍稍冒失，被人們稱作瘋狂的可愛男孩笑盈盈地回過頭來，相映成趣的櫻花落在他的眼角，大眼睛瞇成一條縫，對著他歪了歪腦袋。

趁著香風還未溜走，趁著春日還未到來，趁著笑容定格的一瞬間，Corey上前一步吻住了那個上揚的嘴角，而Stratus側著頭讓兩人的唇齒貼合得更緊。

路上的人們只是行色匆匆，一刻紛彩的絢爛只屬於工作日上午偷溜出來賞櫻的兩個人——

“你願意成為我的三月嗎？”

世界是一份遠遠沒被發掘完全的瑰寶，而他永遠是寶物最重要的那一部分。

“我願意。”

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一年春初始，DC的櫻花提早開啦～🌸  
> 阿黃推薦bgm二連，真的很好聽，pv也很好看！以及Eve是阿雲也喜歡的唱見，有興趣可以去聽聽看看噢——🍓🍫  
> 好像現在真的除了極速短打啥都不會寫了😅請原諒我（下跪）🥺  
> 祝大家天天開開心心！🥰


End file.
